Les hauts et les bas fois trois
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: La colocation comporte son lot de hauts et de bas mais qu'en est-il lorsqu'il faut partager un endroit à trois ? Et si une telle intimité mettait en lumière les ficelles d'un triangle amoureux inconnu de tous y compris d'eux ? Kiba, Neji et Shikamaru le découvriront à leur dépend. Univers ninja/contemporain. Yaoi.
1. La perle rare

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto je ne détiens aucun droit sur eux.

 **Couple (s) :** Les personnages principaux étant Kiba, Neji et Shikamaru, toutes les combinaisons possibles entre eux seront développées. Également mention/présence de Naru/Hina, Naru/Sasu, Naru/Kiba et Naru/Shika.

 **NDA :** Voici la concrétisation d'une idée toute bête qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des années : qu'arriverait-il si ces trois-là en venaient à cohabiter dans un même espace ? Petite histoire simple mais aux nombreux retournements (sans mauvais jeu de mot) où chacun découvrira les bons et mauvais côtés de la collocation ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

 **Les hauts et les bas fois trois**

« Me dis pas que tu t'es enfin décidé à faire les petites annonces pour te trouver un mec ?!

-Et si tu te décidais enfin, toi, à trouver quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder hm ?

-Laisses-moi deviner. Cherche homme. Beau. Grand. Blond aux yeux bleus et au corps de rêve…

-Ça va les chevilles ? »

Un rire franc lui répondit et il n'eut qu'à lever ses yeux noisette pour tomber sur la banane qui mangeait la moitié du visage de son vis-à-vis. De l'autre côté de la table, assis sur la banquette qu'il venait de réquisitionner, Naruto scrutait son ami -ou le peu qu'il en voyait- avec attention.

« C'est qu'il doit y avoir de superbes images pour te garder le nez si longtemps plongé dans ce journal.

-Merci de me faire passer pour le dernier des illettrés surtout !

-Oh ça va je te taquine ! T'es de mauvais poils aujourd'hui qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Un grommèlement incompréhensible se fit entendre sous le couvert des hautes pages en papier recyclé qu'une main large et tannée finit par écraser contre la table. Le regard bleu et insistant en face de lui arracha un soupir au lecteur dérangé : Naruto ne lâcherait pas prise alors il avait tout intérêt à cracher le morceau et vite s'il ne voulait pas le voir employer d'autres méthodes pour le faire parler.

« Je cherche désespérément un appartement.

-Désespérément ? Oula ! Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que c'est quand tu nous sors des mots dans le genre qu'il faut commencer à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Kiba ?

-Chambre rikiki. Aucune intimité. Je ne vis qu'avec des meufs et un peu plus on me colle un couvre-feu. Je dois continuer ? »

Une moue grimaçante se lut sur le visage du blond. Kiba lui avait déjà parlé de ce problème quelques mois auparavant mais il n'avait pas cru que cela persiste au point de lui faire vouloir quitter le domicile familial. D'un autre côté, à leur âge, il était tout à fait normal de vouloir un peu plus d'indépendance et d'être autonome mais précisément…

« Les prix ont explosé dans la dernière année tu sais…

-Oh ça va on n'a pas tous hérité de la fortune de nos vieux mais je sais encore me débrouiller pour payer un loyer ! »

Le sujet était sensible pour l'un comme pour l'autre et Naruto avait tenté de se montrer aussi doux que possible en lui avouant sa plus grande crainte mais la réponse semblait assez claire. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Un premier appartement c'était toujours un peu compliqué et comme il connaissait Kiba et son empressement, il redoutait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et rapidement. Il devait assurer ses arrières et une idée toute bête lui vint alors à l'esprit.

« Et si tu faisais coloc ?

-J'y ai pensé oui… Je me disais que tu accepterais peut-être de le faire avec moi.

-Parce que j'ai hérité de la fortune de mes vieux ?

-Parce que t'es mon meilleur pote tiens ! »

Son éclat de voix soudain fit sursauter les autres clients du petit restaurant, Naruto y comprit qui le dévisagea avec surprise. Kiba était contrarié; qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce blond à le chercher comme ça depuis qu'il s'était pointé ? Oui, normalement, il aurait pu rire de bien des choses mais là… Non ça n'allait pas. Il soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains, coudes appuyés sur la table, vraiment, la situation commençait à le gruger et c'était bien pour ça qu'il en était à faire les petites annonces ce matin-là. Il pensait que son ami le comprendrait mais de toute évidence…

Un poids sur sa droite fit plier le cuir de la banquette et l'obligea à tourner la tête quand il sentit un bras passer sur ses épaules. Son regard tomba sur un visage aux yeux saphir tout près du sien. Trop près ! Kiba eut un mouvement de recul et les lèvres qu'il avait malgré lui fixées s'ourlèrent d'un sourire un peu trop charmeur pour être sincère mais qui eut de quoi faire rater un battement à son cœur. Il fallait dire…qui pouvait bien résister à ce visage souriant, à cette aura de charisme et cette étincelle plus sombre du jeu dans les yeux bleus qui étaient si singuliers à Naruto Uzumaki ?

« Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te fâcher Kiba, minauda-t-il avant de plaquer un baiser bruyant sur la joue du brun qui gronda en tentant de le repousser.

-Tss. Comme si j'pouvais rester fâché contre toi. »

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, en silence, seuls leurs yeux traduisaient que l'intervention du blond était arrivée à faire retomber la pression. La discussion n'était pourtant pas terminée et Naruto reprit une position à peu près convenable, reprenant son bras pour lui sans pour autant retourner sur l'autre banquette, avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus bas.

« Et puis tu sais bien pourquoi je ne peux pas déménager. C'est ma dernière adresse connue alors quand il reviendra… Je n'ai pas envie de le voir se balader à ma recherche en pleine ville vu le danger et les infos qu'il peut ramener de ses missions. »

Ah oui, c'était vrai. Kiba l'avait oublié. Cette excuse débile qui portait le nom de Sasuke.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas voir filer le temps que tu pourrais passer entre ses bras et continuer de garder ça aussi discret que possible… »

Le silence qui répondit, ou plutôt le regard plus tranchant et accusateur de Naruto rappela à son ami qu'il avait promis de ne plus parler de cette vérité qu'il avait découvert par hasard deux ans plus tôt. Cette histoire était… Il soupira. Non il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, ça ne le regardait même pas en plus. Juste par le fait qu'il venait de perdre la possibilité de cohabiter avec son meilleur ami.

« Et avec Hinata alors ?

-On s'est mis d'accord assez vite, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Sortir ensemble ne nous oblige pas à vivre sous le même toit. Et puis nous sommes…incompatibles. Elle est trop rangée pour moi et je suis trop bordélique pour elle. »

Cette fois, ce fut Kiba qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire à l'entendre parler ainsi. Vrai que Naruto n'était pas le roi du ménage et il n'imaginait que trop bien la jeune femme passer sans arrêt derrière lui pour tout ramasser. Leur mise en couple n'avait surpris personne, tout le monde savait depuis qu'ils étaient gosses que Hinata avait le béguin pour l'idiot de la classe et tous les deux allaient très bien ensemble.

Ce n'était qu'au moment de les imaginer en intime que Kiba éprouvait quelques difficultés. Sans doute parce que sa propre orientation sexuelle l'empêchait d'effacer de son esprit ce moment torride qu'il avait surpris entre son ami blond et l'Uchiwa. Comment imaginer, accepter même, le fait qu'après ça, Naruto se soit engagé avec Hinata dans une relation que l'un comme l'autre qualifiait pourtant de sérieuse mais ouverte… Ça ne faisait aucun sens pour lui et il n'avait franchement pas envie de se tourner les méninges à résoudre le mystère. Heureusement pour lui, la conversation fut ramenée à sa raison première.

« Tu en as trouvé un qui te plairait ?

-Hm. Celui-là à l'air bien mais… »

Kiba désigna du doigt un petit encadré qu'il avait encerclé au crayon et le blond s'y pencha pour lire les petits caractères avant d'écarquiller soudainement les yeux.

« Y'a pas un chiffre de trop là ?!

-C'est ça le problème, maugréa Kiba. C'est clair que j'ai pas les moyens tout seul d'où l'idée de coloc mais encore là…

-Écoute. Avant de te casser la tête à chercher quelqu'un, pourquoi tu n'irais pas le visiter d'abord ? C'est vrai quoi, si ça se trouve, il est pas aussi bien qu'il en a l'air. »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment songé et avait surtout buté sur le montant exorbitant qui était demandé en commençant déjà à chercher des solutions pour réduire sa part mais sans plus. S'il visitait en premier, en plus, il serait en mesure de vendre avec plus d'aisance l'endroit à son futur colocataire qui que ce soit alors il avait tout à y gagner.

« Je t'accompagne si tu veux, je suis libre jusqu'à ce soir.

-C'est sympa merci Naruto. »

Ils se levèrent quelques minutes plus tard après avoir noté l'adresse et passèrent la porte du petit resto-café. À peine un pas dehors que deux pattes et une langue mouillée saluaient un certain blond avant de renifler la main de son maître qui lui caressa distraitement la tête. Akamaru marcha à leur côté sur quelques pâtés de maison, une oreille attentive à la liste de noms qui sortait de la bouche des humains, avant de s'intéresser au papier roulé que tenait l'autre main…

« Hey ! »

…et de le saisir dans sa gueule en partant comme une flèche. Kiba eut beau le rappeler, rien n'y fit, le chien avait disparu entre les passants sans que personne ne puisse voir par où il était parti.

« Il s'est sauvé ou quoi ?

-Non. Bien sur que non. Il…fait juste un tour ? »

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du maître-dresseur, jamais Akamaru n'avait eu ce genre de comportement et ignorer où ce dernier pouvait se trouver ou quand il reviendrait… Il y avait de quoi faire une angoisse et il s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de son ami de devoir annuler la visite en lui proposant plutôt de chercher son chien avec lui quand...

« Tiens c'est là regarde. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant une petite maison toute simple, deux étages, deux adresses, la leur était au rez-de-chaussée et avant que Kiba n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Naruto frappait déjà. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme dans la cinquantaine qui accepta de les laisser visiter sans trop poser de question. Plus de gens venait regarder, plus de chance il avait de louer alors que ce soit des jeunes ou des vieux il n'en avait rien à faire tant qu'ils étaient sérieux.

« Bah t'attends quoi ?

-Ok. Ok. Plus vite on en finit plus vite on partira cherch-… Woh ! »

Il avait rejoint Naruto sur le porche en prenant les devants pour entrer dans…

« C'est quoi cet appart' de ouf ?

-Hehe. Avoir su, j'aurais peut-être réfléchis plus longtemps à ton offre.

-Il est pas trop tard. »

Un petit rire se fit entendre alors qu'ils restaient tous deux plantés dans l'entrée à regarder tout ce qui pouvait l'être. C'était grand. Non pas seulement. C'était immense. Un loft à aire ouverte.

Depuis l'entrée, ils pouvaient apercevoir un petit couloir, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, dont l'un des murs était coupé à la moitié de la hauteur. Sur la droite, de l'autre côté du muret, se trouvait une grande pièce aux airs de salon. Un très grand salon à deux fenêtres larges et ensoleillées. Sur la gauche, passé le bout du couloir de cinq pas, une cuisine simplette mais fonctionnelle. Un comptoir lunch en marbre semblait délimiter la face opérationnelle de l'aire de dégustation où une petite table aurait pu facilement prendre place. Puis, tout au fond, trois portes. Celles de droite et gauche menant chacune à des chambres de dimensions semblables. Une fenêtre dans chacune et assez d'espace pour un lit et deux commodes en plus des garde-robes intégrées. Enfin…

« Oh la vache je squate chez toi juste pour ça ! »

…la salle de bain dans laquelle Naruto s'extasiait. Et quelle pièce ! Kiba se surprit à sourire bêtement en découvrant d'abord le large miroir au-dessus du comptoir de l'évier de service, les commodités traditionnelles avec son banc de lavage et son parquet en lattes de bambou et les autres commodités de soulagement. Mais surtout il y avait…cette douche ! Un cabinet indépendant, d'inspiration italienne et sans doute assez grand pour y faire entrer quatre personnes ! Pas de porte, un accès direct par le côté permettait de se glisser derrière les grandes vitres transparentes dont la seule zone ombragée se situait plus ou moins à la ceinture.

« C'est trop…

-…parfait ?, proposa le blond avec un énorme sourire.

-…cher, souffla Kiba en se décidant à quitter la pièce; plus il restait, plus il risquait de vouloir le prendre et comme il n'avait pas les moyens… F'chier… »

Il avait déjà dans l'idée de retourner à son journal pour se chercher autre chose. Plus petit, plus abordable. Pourquoi pas juste une chambre ? Non, à ce point, à quoi bon partir de chez lui… C'était du pareil au même. Une seule pièce chez lui contre une seule pièce entourée d'inconnus. Non merci.

« Il est super cet appart' il faut que tu le prennes, insista Naruto en le rejoignant au milieu du salon.

-T'es sourd ou quoi, j'peux pas me le permettre !

-Ok attends ! Écoute…avant de partir en laissant ça derrière toi réfléchis un peu. À deux, ça peut surement le faire. Tu sais…t'es pas le seul d'à peu près notre âge qui cherche à fuir ses parents.

-Je fuis pas mes parents. Je veux juste pouvoir respirer un peu et pas me demander sans arrêt qui entrera dans ma chambre quand je suis pas seul merde !

-T'auras tout ce qu'il faut pour jouer à cache-cache ici, gloussa le blond en esquivant de justesse un coup de coude de son ami qui tentait de le faire taire. »

Il eut le mérite de lui tirer un faible sourire avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux et demande en se tournant vers lui.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui serait intéressé ?

-Eh bien… Hinata m'a dit que Neji pensait aussi à partir alors tu pourrais bien lui demander on ne sait jamais. »

Le sourire de Kiba s'était figé. Son cœur avait manqué un battement et déclenché une panique d'une seconde…ou deux.

« Neji. T'es sérieux, Neji ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! »

À voir la tête que fit Naruto, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il espérait lui donner non plus et il fut trop tard quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. De ce que ça l'amènerait à penser. Et de ce sur quoi il allait forcément le questionner.

« Tu as un problème avec lui ? »

Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre. En fait, non, au contraire, si, il devait répondre quelque chose. Vite. N'importe quoi.

« N-…non… ? »

Ou s'enfoncer plus encore. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux, évitant le regard de son ami qui n'en fut que plus intrigué. Il s'imaginait des trucs ou Kiba semblait soudain gêné ? Il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il cherchait à fuir quand il commençait à tripoter l'appeau suspendu à sa ceinture. C'était précisément ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre.

« Me dis pas que tu en pinces pour lui ? »

Silencieux et immobile. Jamais Kiba n'avait eu autant envie d'être invisible et de se faire oublier. Il crut y parvenir car n'entendre aucun commentaire de la part de Naruto lui fit miroiter l'espoir que, peut-être, il allait simplement oublier sa question. Il releva les yeux, pensant être arrivé à passer incognito, pour en voir ce qu'il était…

…et comprit aussitôt son erreur…

Naruto attendait, le regard braqué sur lui, un sourcil haussé, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et bien que Kiba abaissa aussi vite la tête quand leur regard se croisèrent, il sut qu'il était trop tard.

Naruto avait compris. Il avait tout vu. Tout lu en lui.

Sa gêne, cette étincelle de désir, d'envie au nom du Hyuga mais aussi son malaise, cette crainte que son secret soit découvert et sa réserve d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment ou une opinion sur le sujet… Tout ça bouillonnait en lui et Kiba ne trouva aucun mot pour le dissuader de tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient, autant qu'il ne put confirmer sinon par son silence…et sa fuite.

Sans demander son reste, le brun filait par la porte qu'il laissa malgré tout ouverte derrière lui. La visite était terminée. L'appartement était super. Mais il était fauché. Et pour couronner le tout…

…Naruto l'avait grillé.


	2. Les trois mousquetaires

Petits mots pour Trolocat : Merci d'être le premier review du premier chapitre, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir tout court alors un en un ça fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que la suite gardera cette saveur nouvelle pour toi !

Et O-minis : Heureuse que ta curiosité t'ait menée jusqu'à moi. Je suis aussi assez d'accord en ce qui concerne ce couple malaimé, il y en aura, mais il faudra patienter un peu :P Merci pour ton commentaire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Les hauts et les bas fois trois**

« Kiba ? »

J'ignore comment j'y étais arrivé. Où j'avais trouvé la force. Mais je l'avais fait. Je m'étais présenté devant l'énorme portique de la résidence Hyuga et j'avais toqué sans me laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir. Pour me dégonfler. Je devais savoir si ce que Naruto m'avait raconté était vrai ou je risquais de ne pas en dormir. Est-ce que Neji cherchait aussi un appartement ? Et y avait-il, vraiment, une chance pour qu'il puisse accepter de partager ce loft beaucoup trop grand et trop bien avec moi ?

« Salut Hinata. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

-N- non. Bien sur que non ! T- tu voulais quelque chose ? Tu veux entrer ? »

Elle était toujours si peu confiante, même avec moi, son ancien coéquipier. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et hochai doucement la tête. Oui, il valait mieux que j'entre avant de me lancer et je la laissai refermer la porte derrière en m'exhortant au calme. Respire bon sang c'est pas comme si j'allais lui demander la main de son cousin ! … Et puis quel crétin aussi de penser à ça soudain ! Je sentais mes joues chauffer et je fis mine de m'intéresser à quelque chose dans le petit salon le temps de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. Heureusement qu'elle me faisait dos parce que je n'aurais sans doute pas été apte à répondre à un : Oh tu es tout rouge tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Je la vis hésiter à s'asseoir comme je ne le faisais pas moi-même et je me fis violence pour ne pas profiter de l'occasion en prétextant être simplement venu la voir et me défiler. J'allais droit au but en tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

« Je suis venu voir Neji. J'ai peut-être trouvé un appartement et Naruto m'a dit qu'il serait peut-être intéressé alors on pourrait peut-être emménager ensembles… »

Ça faisait beaucoup de peut-être dans une seule phrase et je me sentis bien ridicule. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir l'air plus détendu au lieu de passer pour le dernier des idiots !? Hinata sembla n'y voir que du feu car elle me sourit doucement en acquiesçant dans le vide.

« Oui il m'en a parlé aussi. Il n'a pas encore terminé son entrainement alors si tu veux tu peux l'attendre ici. Ou peut-être préfères-tu le rejoindre au dojo ? Tu connais le chemin de toute façon.

-Euh...oui. Oui merci Hinata je vais le voir tout de suite. »

Je me faisais des idées ou il y avait quelque chose de pas très net dans le sourire qu'elle avait eu en terminant sa phrase. Le rejoindre au dojo. Comme si c'était dans mon habitude. Enfin, si ça l'était, ce n'était pas rare que l'on s'entraine ensemble mais… Ça sonnait comme le mec qui rejoint son amant en douce sous les yeux de sa dulcinée… Non aller, je devais me faire des films. Aucune chance qu'elle puisse se douter de ce que Naruto avait découvert. À moins qu'il ne lui ait déjà dit et alors là… Non, non du calme. Tout était parfaitement normal. Je ne faisais que rendre visite à un ami. Juste un ami ?

Je fis tout pour m'en convaincre alors que mes pas me menaient jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison où je savais que Neji passait de longues heures à répéter sans cesse les mêmes mouvements. Je me demandai aussi comment ne pas briser cette habitude qu'il avait s'il venait à accepter de vivre au loft. Certes, le salon était assez grand pour ça mais est-ce que j'allais supporter de le voir s'entrainer tous les jours en réquisitionnant une pièce entière de l'espace que nous devrions partager ?

« Bien sur que si…, m'entendis-je murmurer alors que je passais aussi discrètement que possible le seuil du dojo pour découvrir un spectacle sans nom. »

Là, au milieu de la pièce à peine éclairée, au travers des petites poussières de soleil flottant en suspension dans l'air, un corps se mouvait. Et quel corps !

Tout de blanc vêtu. Un pantalon ample sanglé de bandes larges aux hanches étroites, au haut d'un fessier légèrement bombé et aux chevilles découvrant deux pieds nus. Le tout surmonté d'un uwagi* au obi* devenu lâche par l'exercice qui s'ouvrait outrageusement sur un torse finement ciselé dans un relief délicat à faire tomber. Mes yeux -ou mon esprit- s'amusèrent un peu trop dangereusement à imaginer en entier ce qui était dissimulé sous les pans restant du vêtement. J'en avais le tournis rien qu'à regarder et si seulement je n'avais pu que fermer les yeux pour me soustraire à ce que cette vision éveillait chez moi… Je ne pouvais museler mes autres sens.

Et ce que mon odorat percevait valait plus encore que n'importe lequel des clichés érotiques pleines pages des vieux magasines.

Sa sueur.

Rien de répugnant, non. Pas celle qui vient et vous mouille, vous trempe de la tête aux pieds même, après une demie journée à s'entrainer à s'en écorcher au sang dans la terre et la poussière des terrains extérieur au soleil plombant et sans vent. Non. Quelque chose de plus subtil. De plus vrai. Plus contrôlé. Celle du début de l'effort. Qui vous couvre à peine. S'accrochant aux poils délicats de votre petit duvet. Qui se faisait sentir d'abord sur le dessus des doigts, aux tempes ou à la naissance des cheveux. Celle-là qui avait, chez lui, cet effluve suave à la fois douce et musquée qui faisait resurgir l'odeur florale de son shampoing et qui, inévitablement, me rappelait ces moments où nous avions été si proches…physiquement parlant.

Ces quelques fois passées à envoyer valser ce qui devait nous rendre si singulier, nos techniques génétiques, celles encore secrètes ou pas très au point que nous devions réserver pour épater. Ces fois où l'on avait décidé de se recentrer. De combattre. Simplement. Humblement. Dans des prises tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banales, traditionnelles et qui nous ramenaient aux règles de base de la lutte au sol. Immobiliser son adversaire par tous les moyens en usant uniquement de son corps, de sa ruse et de sa force. Kami-Sama seul savait combien ces quelques heures au corps-à-corps m'avaient fait fantasmer.

À bien y réfléchir, ce devait être à ce moment, à cette toute première fois que je suis tombé amou-…

« Kiba ? »

Je clignai des yeux en découvrant le visage de Neji, là, à quelques pas en face de moi. L'entrainement était terminé et j'avais tout manqué de la fin. Enfin, j'avais bien encore quelques agréables images en tête mais…

« Oh salut… »

Ou comment être le mec étonné alors que c'était moi l'intrus.

« Je voulais pas te déranger.

-J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

-Hm

-Tu venais pour quoi ? »

Expéditif. Un peu plus et je regrettais d'être là mais je ne me démontai pas pour autant même si je pris un moment pour rassembler mes pensées et tenter de formuler des phrases complètes.

« Je suis à la recherche d'un appartement. En fait, j'ai peut-être même trouvé mais…

-Mais ? »

Il semblait vaguement intéressé, un peu ennuyé aussi et je pouvais presque entendre mes méninges grincer pour trouver une façon attrayante de lui présenter les choses.

« Il est super grand…et un peu cher alors j'ai pensé à le partager et… Naruto m'a dit que tu te trouvais peut-être dans la même situation… ? »

Plus incertain c'était pas possible. Je ruminais intérieurement. Pourquoi j'avais cette impression d'être un Oméga en quête de reconnaissance pour établir son foyer ? Je m'en serais mordu les doigts si un simple accord -le sien- n'aurait pas fait toute la différence à mes yeux.

Je dû d'ailleurs le fixer un peu trop longtemps car il se décala finalement pour me contourner et sortir de la pièce sans un mot. J'étais pétrifié. C'était ce qu'on appelait se prendre un vent ? Je sentis la tension monter en moi, j'allais même le rattraper, allonger un bras pour le retenir quand je sursautai soudain, un drôle de chatouillis contre ma fesse. Mon portable vibra brièvement et je le sortis de ma poche avant de soupirer bruyamment de soulagement.

« Il y a un problème ?

-Oh non. C'est Shikamaru. Akamaru est avec lui, répondis-je en riant nerveusement comme la pression redescendait d'un cran.

-Ah. Tu m'avais pas dit qu'on serait trois. On peut aller visiter au moins ? »

À ce moment, sans même songer à demander comment Neji en était arrivé à de telles conclusions, je remerciais ma bonne étoile de lui avoir fait entendre raison. Alors il était d'accord ? Est-ce que c'était si simple que ça ? Parce que je n'aurais pas su dire quoi mais il paraissait soudain moins tendu, plus concerné. Et sans non plus réfléchir à ce que cela impliquerait de ne pas démentir ses paroles -à savoir que Shikamaru n'était pas inclus dans les plans- je répondis un peu précipitamment.

« Oui ! Oui bien sur. Je te donne l'adresse et on se retrouve là-bas ?

-Hm. Je vais aller prendre une douche surtout. »

J'acquiesçai dans le vide en sentant un trop large sourire me prendre le visage. Comment avais-je pu croire que ça ne se passerait pas aussi bien que ça ? Neji viendrait visiter l'appartement, Akamaru n'était plus perdu, j'étais un homme heureux ! Il ne restait plus qu'à lui envoyer l'adresse par message texte, à saluer Hinata avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que quand j'étais arrivé, et à partir rejoindre mon compagnon à pattes. Oui, vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux…

…sauf que je devais maintenant trouver un moyen pour convaincre Shikamaru de faire colocation à trois dans un loft qui devenait soudain de plus en plus petit…

* * *

Peu de temps avant, sous l'arbre centenaire qui servait régulièrement de couvert à ses moments de détente, Shikamaru contemplait les nuages en silence. Le ciel était bleu et simplement parsemé par endroits de langues fines et cotonneuses d'un blanc tranchant violemment en couleur. C'était un spectacle qu'il ne se lassait jamais de scruter pour laisser ses pensées s'échapper de son esprit et se libérer de toute pression. Cette journée n'aurait pas fait exception si, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, une ombre menaçante l'avait cachée de toute lumière solaire. Une ombre…poilues…et quelque peu humide de bave…qui aboya à l'en faire sursauter pour lui signaler sa présence.

« Qu-…Qu'est-ce qu-…? »

Plus que surpris, Shikamaru s'était brusquement redressé pour dévisager la bête. Il rit de soulagement en reconnaissant Akamaru et s'y prit à deux mains pour ébouriffer le pelage blanc de l'animal qui le gratifia d'une lèche mouillée et amicale, laissant tomber par la même occasion l'objet rond et rectiligne qu'il tenait entre ses dents.

« Alors comme ça tu viens me dire bonjour boule de poils !? »

Un autre jappement répondit à la question sans relever l'appellation singulière qu'il ne tolérait qu'avec cet humain. Shikamaru était le seul à pouvoir l'appeler autrement que par son nom et tout le monde, Kiba y comprit, en avait toujours été étonné. À croire que le chien accordait sa confiance différemment que celle de son maître envers certains membres de la meute qui les entourait. Sans doute ressentait-il les choses autrement aussi. Ou il en percevait qui n'étaient connues que de lui.

Un regard vague aux alentours -et l'absence de ce qu'il cherchait- lui fit froncer les sourcils et retourner son attention vers le chien, un peu plus sérieux, alors qu'il lui adressait une autre question à laquelle il n'aurait qu'un semblant de réponse.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois seul hm ? Tu ne t'es pas enfui quand même ? »

Kiba n'étant jamais loin de son fidèle compagnon, son absence soudaine avait fait redouter au génie qu'il puisse être trop loin. Complètement absent même. Et en plus d'être inhabituel, cela avait le mérite de grandement l'inquiéter mais il n'eut que la force de concrétiser ses craintes dans un chuchotement pour son ami à pattes.

« Où il est tu le sais toi ? »

Évidemment, il n'eut aucune réponse et Akamaru sembla soudain très attiré par ce qu'il dissimulait dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Avec un nouveau rire, Shikamaru en sortit une gâterie à base d'avoine et d'orge qu'il gardait presque toujours sur lui, juste au cas où le chien ninja croiserait son chemin. Il lui tendit la friandise sans crainte des grands crocs qui s'approchèrent tout en délicatesse pour saisir le cube et le mâchonner en grondant de contentement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser pour tenter de reprendre le chemin inverse du chien et chercher par la même occasion son maître, le regard du Nara fut attiré par l'objet tombé à ses côtés quelques instants plus tôt. Un journal. À une page bien précise. Et avec des indications on ne peut plus claires. Shikamaru décrypta les caractères en fronçant les yeux avant de reposer le journal et de se rallonger, les bras derrière la tête et il sentit la tête poilue se glisser sur son torse sans plus bouger.

« Il a gagné le gros lot pour se permettre un tel château tu crois ? »

Un couinement lui répondit. Non, Kiba était fauché, tout le monde le savait. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas ces moyens-là. Alors pourquoi il cherchait un appartement dans cette tranche de prix ? C'était trop pour lui. À moins que…

…que rien. Shikamaru ne tenta pas de chercher plus loin et referma simplement les yeux, profitant de cette deuxième présence pour se laisser à un possible sommeil léger et passager. Il était bien et bien veillé. Pourtant, à peine une demie heure plus tard, il en était à doucement repousser Akamaru -non sans plusieurs caresses de compensation- pour sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et informer celui qu'il devinait se faire un sang d'encre de ne pas voir revenir son compagnon adoré.

 _Akamaru est avec moi._

 _Ne retourne pas la ville sans dessus dessous._

 _On est au parc._

 _Shika._

Dix minutes plus tard, la truffe humide du chien se fronça et sa queue se mit à battre doucement en rythme : Kiba arrivait. L'endormi eut à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux et de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, que le maître-chien lui fonçait bel et bien dessus, qu'il le voyait tomber à genoux en face de lui en tendant les bras…

« Espèce d'idiot ne me refais jamais ça ! »

…

…pour enserrer l'encolure d'Akamaru toujours couché sur lui. Un soupir de découragement lui échappa alors qu'il trouvait le moyen de s'écarter doucement pour les laisser se retrouver et se lever une bonne fois pour toute. Kiba gronda son chien à mi-mot quelques secondes de plus avant de ramener les yeux sur son ami qui semblait presque hésiter entre partir ou rester.

« Excuses-moi. Merci de l'avoir retrouvé.

-C'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Comment tu as fait pour le perdre ?

-Je ne l'ai pas perdu !, s'indigna Kiba qui dut pourtant reconnaître que… Il s'est juste barré d'un coup ! »

Le concerné avait rabattu ses oreilles sur son crâne, se faisant tout petit à côté de Kiba sans rien ajouter pour sa défense.

« Il est là maintenant alors tout va bien non ?

-Si seulement…, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-C'est cet appartement ? »

Une fraction de seconde, Kiba se demanda s'il était devin. Ou s'il devait s'attendre à voir une caméra surgir pour un de ces jeux télévisés stupides ou tout ce qui arrive n'est qu'un coup monté… Rien. Juste la présence du journal froissé qu'il reconnut comme étant le sien dans la main de Shikamaru. Était-ce le destin qui avait tout mis en place pour l'aider à atteindre son but ? Il devait en profiter et se lancer sans plus attendre.

« Toi tu…tu en as un n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne dors pas sous les ponts si c'est ta question. Quoi que ça ne tardera peut-être pas, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, plus pour lui que pour son vis-à-vis.

-Hein ? »

Un petit son agacé se fit entendre, pourquoi il avait ouvert sa grande gueule aussi ? Le Nara resta silencieux un instant, un brin tendu avant de lâcher prise; et puis à quoi bon le cacher, ça devenait chiant et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne se sache alors…

« Ils démoliront l'immeuble où j'habite dans une semaine pour en faire une tour de fonction. Je pars dans 3 jours pour une mission au retour indéterminé alors…

-Alors tu reviendras sans avoir de toit…comment tu peux rester aussi calme alors que c'est si grave !? »

Kiba n'en revenait pas. Il était bien plus que choqué. Non pas que cela concorde parfaitement avec son besoin mais surtout de savoir son ami en ait si peu à faire de risquer tant. Il se retrouverait à la rue s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un endroit pour l'accueillir ! Mais c'était surtout trop beau pour qu'il passe à côté et il se traita bien de profiteur et d'égoïste pendant deux secondes trois quart avant de lancer son invitation. Sa demande. Sa supplique…

« Écoute si tu veux… Il y a cet appartement, oui, et si jamais tu voulais un endroit sans prise de tête et déjà installé à ton retour et bien…

-Installé comme dans je te prête mon canapé ou…

-Non. Plutôt comme…je te propose d'y vivre…avec moi. »

Là, il se passa quelque chose. Quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu décrire, commenter, reconnaître… Shikamaru avait haussé un sourcil…froncé l'autre…Kiba avait rit nerveusement…sans arriver à détourner son regard…l'autre avait dégluti difficilement…puis…dans un murmure plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité…

« Tu l'as visité ? Il te plaît ?

-O-…oui ? Oui j'ai vu ! Il est super mais si tu veux tu peux venir Neji aussi veut le voir ava-…

-Neji ?

-Euh… »

Ça c'était arrêté.

Le Nara avait détourné le regard, rompant le lien qui les avait unis, et il y eut un malaise soudain. Kiba s'insulta intérieurement. Était-ce parce que dans cette fraction de seconde avant que son ami ne lui tourne le dos, il avait lu dans ses yeux quelque chose de presque accusateur ? Ou parce que jusque-là il était arrivé à lui cacher -non pas cacher, juste omettre- qu'il n'était pas le seul concerné ? Qu'il y avait déjà un tiers dans l'équation. Une brève grimace tordit son visage alors qu'il n'avoue finalement.

« Bah vu le prix du loft ça passerait mieux pour tout le monde si on n'était pas que deux. »

Excuse facile mais tout de même sincère car il avait fait et refait les calculs alors qu'il accourait pour retrouver Akamaru, et, même à deux, le prix demeurait bien élevé. Presque trop. Il se sentait malgré tout amer, coupable de duperie, et allait lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir été franc dès le départ quand…

« J'accepte à une condition.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, s'entendit-il prononcer en sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour lui accorder cette faveur.

-Je veux une chambre fermée et être seul à dormir dans mon lit.

-…c'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Soudain délesté d'un poids énorme, Kiba s'emballa à le prendre dans ses bras pour une accolade qui fit se raidir plus encore le dernier membre de leur futur trio. Quelques tapes amicales dans le dos et un large sourire on ne peut plus sincère remercièrent Shikamaru de son sacrifice.

Un Shikamaru qui le regarda s'éloigner, Akamaru à ses côtés, en proie à un véritable combat intérieur. Après qu'on lui ait donné l'adresse et l'heure à laquelle se retrouver au lendemain matin pour débuter le déménagement, il s'était laissé enlacer une seconde fois. Et là…tout à son énervement…à son excitation…à son soulagement…Kiba…

…l'avait embrassé.

* * *

Petit dixit :

*Uwagi est le vêtement supérieur traditionnel des uniformes d'arts martiaux japonais.

*Obi est la ceinture servant à maintenir le Uwagi en place.


	3. Entre amis

Petites réponses aux commentaires ici pour **Trolocat** : Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! En effet, Naruto n'est pas principal mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est absent pour autant ;) Je lui réserve même un petit rôle de confident/sage qui vous surprendra peut-être !

 **Knad** : Oui j'ai noté tes remarques pour une autre fiction et je tiens à te remercier de suivre mon travail je suis touchée 3 Vous verrez déjà quelques complications dans leur relation à trois et j'espère bien d'autres surprises à venir…

 **Maloriel** : Merci de ton implication et de tes conseils. J'ai en effet revu ma narration et j'espère qu'elle saura être plus fluide du point de vue lecteur ! N'hésite pas à m'en donner des nouvelles.

* * *

 **NDA** : Petit fantasme qui voit le jour dans cette première scène de discussion téléphonique que j'imaginais un peu à la sitcom quand l'écran se divise en trois avec chaque nouvelle discussions/voix. Malheureusement, la tabulation est insuffisante lors de la publication alors je vous les ai différencier en normal/gras/italique.

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Les hauts et les bas fois trois**

« - Alors tu l'as fait ?

\- Tss j'ai signé ma mort oui !

 **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Kiba ?**

 **\- …Il m'a embrassé.**

 _« - Tu as déjà les clefs ?_

 _\- Non on se rejoint demain_

 **\- Il a QUOI ?**

 **\- 'tain Ino tu m'exploses les tympans**

\- Bah quoi Neji a pas accepté ?

\- Si, justement.

 _\- Tu veux un coup de main ?_

 _\- Seulement si t'es libre Ten'._

- **OH MAIS IL FAUT TROP QUE TU ME RACONTES !**

 **\- Alors arrête de hurler et viens m'ouvrir…je suis devant chez toi.»**

- _Comptes sur moi Neji !_

 _\- Merci. À demain alors. »_

\- Où est le problème ?

\- Le problème… C'est que j'oserai même plus me promener en caleçon s'il est dans les environs…

\- Ahahah ! T'as quand même pas la trique rien qu'à le regarder !?

\- …

\- …sérieux ?

\- Naruto… »

Un autre rire avait retenti au bout du fil alors qu'il décollait le portable de son oreille en fixant l'écran comme pour savoir s'il devait -pouvait- simplement lui raccrocher au nez. Il inspira un coup pour se calmer et reprendre la conversation en changeant de sujet.

« Il n'y avait pas de double de clefs donc je les ai prises mais il faudra tous se rendre de bonne heure pour pas que ça traîne alors… Tu voudrais bien m'aider à transporter un ou deux trucs ?

\- Et comment ! À toi la vie libre de célib-… Oh. Désolé.

\- Pff t'es lourd quand tu t'y mets toi, soupira Kiba en devenant un peu plus morose. Et puis te fais pas trop d'idée… On sera pas seul en fin de compte.

\- Hein ?

\- Bah…en fait… Shikmaru aussi emménagera.

\- Oh…!? C'est super alors. Au moins je serai pas inquiet que tu paies ton loyer dans les temps. Il est peut-être flemmard mais je connais pas plus responsable que lui.

\- Hm.

\- T'inquiète pas pour le reste, je serai là mec ! J'ai tout simplement pas le droit de te laisser tomber après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je squatterai un dernier p'tit-dej' à ta charmante mère et j'amènerai des bras de plus, ricana-t-il avant qu'un 'BIP' ne se fasse entendre. Oh merde j'ai plus de batterie. C'est cool pour demain je te rej-… »

Puis, plus rien. Sacré Naruto !

Kiba eut malgré lui un sourire idiot en se répétant les paroles de son ami. Oui, dès demain, il serait libre. Enfin…autant qu'on pouvait l'être entouré de deux autres garçons de son âge et dont l'un d'eux le faisait effectivement beaucoup d'ef-… Non aller, il n'allait quand même pas recommencer avec ça…

« Comme si j'bandais pour si peu, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même avant qu'un jappement ne vienne confirmer. Toi, je t'ai rien demandé. Et puis ça se fait pas d'écouter les conversations téléphoniques !, gronda Kiba en tournant la tête dans la direction de son chien. »

Pour toute réponse, Akamaru sauta sur le lit où son maître était resté allongé tout le temps de sa discussion avec Naruto en montrant gentiment les crocs. Ils se bagarrèrent amicalement en chahutant dans la petite chambre pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une voix qui les fit se dresser l'un comme l'autre ne les arrête en pleine lutte pour le pouvoir.

Tsume exigeait leur présence au repas du soir et chacun savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas importuner la femelle de leur meute ou ils risquaient très certainement de passer la nuit à jeun. Ils s'empressèrent d'obtempérer et Kiba profita de l'occasion pour…annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Il quitterait la maison le lendemain.

* * *

Les adieux avaient été à la hauteur de ses attentes, c'est-à-dire, aucune. Hana, sa sœur, avait semblé triste et à la fois heureuse pour lui alors que leur mère s'était contentée de plus d'attention et de caresses pour Akamaru que pour son propre fils… Il leur avait promis de repasser pour prendre des nouvelles -ou leur en donner- et d'écarter l'hypothèse qu'il ne se perde complètement dans cette vie de solitude -indépendance- et d'autonomie -débauche- qu'il découvrirait.

Présent depuis tôt au matin, Naruto avait calmé de son mieux les appréhensions muettes des deux femmes en déclarant qu'il se porterait garant de lui si besoin en était mais que, comme il avait déjà passé la première impression pour arriver à signer le bail de l'appartement, elles n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Après un dernier salut, ils en étaient à transporter l'essentiel des affaires de Kiba jusqu'à l'adresse fatidique où on les attendait déjà. Rapidement, Sakura et Tenten vinrent les délester des quelques sacs et boîtes transportés à bras pour leur faire découvrir l'étendue de l'équipe de choc qui s'était organisée d'elle-même depuis la veille.

Entouré de ses deux amis de toujours, Shikamaru était adossé contre la brique du mur de façade en patientant de son mieux; il avait hâte d'entrer et pas seulement pour enfin voir à quoi cet appartement ressemblait. Le temps était compté avant son départ en mission et s'il n'avait pas pu se fier à l'aide d'Ino et de Chôji pour ce déménagement précipité, il aurait douté d'y arriver.

« Tu te fais désirer beau brun, lança alors Ino en quittant son petit trio pour venir saluer les derniers arrivés.

\- Hehe toi il te fera toujours attendre, la taquina Naruto qui esquiva en riant la droite de réprimande de la jeune femme.

\- Commencez pas vous deux. On a trop de chose à faire pour une seule journée et on n'a pas besoin d'éclopés en plus de tout ça, gronda Kiba en faisant malgré tout son tour de bises et de câlins. »

En plus de l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho, Neji, Tenten et Sakura étaient également présents. À eux huit, ils abattraient beaucoup de travail et Kiba s'empressa d'ouvrir en grand la porte de ce qui était désormais son appartement. Chacun y entra en transportant ce qu'il pouvait des cartons laissés sur le trottoir et le tout fut entassé au milieu du salon le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire et, surtout, d'évaluer les besoins premiers.

« La peinture a été refaite il y a deux semaines alors on peut déjà passer à autre chose, commença Kiba qui avait bien retenu les points de sa discussion avec le propriétaire au moment de signer le contrat de location.

\- Le balais, énonça en premier Sakura.

\- Les meubles, renchérit Tenten.

\- La bouffe, conclut Chôji. »

Tout était à faire et Kiba avait déjà mal au crâne rien que de devoir réfléchir à comment s'organiser mais une chose lui semblait effectivement essentielle.

« Chôji a raison. On va surement bosser toute la journée alors on doit au moins avoir de quoi manger et boire.

\- Le repas du soir est déjà fourni vieux ! Hinata s'est proposée pour nous concocter de bons petits plats, sourit Naruto qui avait déjà l'eau à la bouche rien qu'à imaginer.

\- Woh ! C'est super gentil mais… Il faudra quand même quelque chose pour la journée et demain minimum alors…

\- Je t'accompagne au marché. Hors de question que vous vous retrouviez avec seulement des plats congelés, s'empressa d'intervenir Ino en se récoltant un grondement vexé de Shikamaru. »

Ce fut rapidement adopté. Plus vite ils partiraient, plus vite ils reviendraient et après s'être assurés que le réfrigérateur était bien en fonction pour accueillir un peu de nourriture, Kiba, Ino et Naruto prirent le chemin de l'épicerie la plus proche. À peine eurent-ils le temps de passer le coin de rue que le portable de Kiba se mettait à vibrer d'un message texte, puis d'un second et encore d'un autre. Surpris, il vérifia qui pouvait bien se montrer aussi insistant sans pour autant ralentir la marche.

 _#Shikamaru#_

 _Je garde ta boule de poils le temps des courses._

 _N'oublie pas la bière._

 _#Neji#_

 _N'oublie pas de faire des doubles de clefs._

 _#Shikamaru#_

 _J'ai pris la chambre de droite._

 _Qui a l'autre ?_

« 'tain j'avais complètement oublié.

\- Un problème ? »

Ino s'était retourné en l'entendant jurer pour le dévisager en fronçant les sourcils. Kiba tapotait nerveusement son portable sans savoir quoi répondre à qui et finit par résumer brièvement le plus urgent.

« Il faut faire des doubles de clefs mais le serrurier est à l'autre bout de la ville et on n'a même pas commencé les courses.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me les donner. Toi tu fais le plein avec Ino et je vous rejoins dès que j'ai terminé, proposa tout bonnement Naruto en prenant le trousseau pour partir sans plus attendre.

\- C'est quoi l'autre problème ?

\- Quel autre problème ? »

Kiba avait volontairement joué l'ignorant pour ne pas aborder l'autre sujet qui le forçait à réfléchir rapidement et à prendre une décision. Ino le connaissait bien et la preuve en était cette question qu'elle lui posait sans même qu'il n'ait prononcé quoi que ce soit mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il s'était lui-même placé dans cette position délicate et s'en sortirait tout seul. Il se décida sans chercher à se donner plus de temps et répondit à Shikamaru alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

 _Elle est pour Neji._

 _Dis-lui que Naruto s'occupe des clefs._

 _Et t'inquiète pas pour la bière._

C'est la première chose qu'il mit dans le panier et son amie blonde sourit malgré elle. Ils prirent l'essentiel, du pain, du lait, des œufs et du riz en plus du nécessaire d'hygiène. Il fut entendu que, pour cette fois, des plats rapides pour les déménageurs improvisés étaient une bonne idée.

« Alors, comment c'est arrivé ?, demanda soudain Ino entre deux produits déposés dans le panier.

\- De quoi ?

\- Bah toi et Shika. »

L'espace d'un instant, elle en avait presque oublié sa promesse de ne pas mentionner ce 'baiser-qui-n'en-est-pas-un-et-qui-ne-veut-de-toute-façon-rien-dire' dont lui avait parlé son meilleur ami la veille au soir. Elle se reprit de justesse en remerciant le ciel que Kiba n'ait pas capté plus vite.

« Bah oui quoi, tu es quand même arrivé à le convaincre d'emménager non ?

\- Oh ça… On peut dire que ça c'est fait tout seul ?, hasarda l'Inuzuka en gardant pour lui que ce n'était pas ça le plan de départ.

\- Hm. Si tu le dis. »

Ça sembla suffire à son amie qui entraina le chariot dans la prochaine allée. Quelques légumes et choix de viandes plus tard, ils attendaient patiemment dans la queue pour payer. Sentant un regard à sa droite, Kiba tourna la tête pour tomber sur une expression soudain très sérieuse. Ino le dévisageait en silence avec un air grave qui l'inquiéta.

« Quoi ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que…que tu saches dans quoi vous vous embarquez.

\- Hein ?

\- Toi et Shika…et Neji… Faire coloc c'est pas de tout repos et crois-moi je sais ce que je dis je vis avec Sakura depuis presque trois ans !, débita-t-elle avec un petite rire avant de reprendre tout aussi sérieusement; elle lui faisait presque peur d'ailleurs. Je ne te ferai pas de discours sur ce que vous rencontrerez comme problème dès les premiers jours ou comment la moindre petite chose pourra avoir de l'importance mais… Je te demanderai qu'une chose… Shikamaru…est mon meilleur ami et… Je ne pourrai plus débarquer à l'improviste comme il partage l'endroit avec vous alors… Veilles bien sur lui d'accord ? »

Kiba était sans mot. Ils se connaissaient depuis quoi, plus de dix ans ?, et jamais Ino ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Si sérieusement et ouverte sur ses sentiments, si à l'aise de lui confier ses craintes. Quelques parts, il en fut touché et lui sourit, un peu gêné, avant de l'enlacer brièvement dans un câlin de réconfort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, je prendrai soin de ton petit chou. »

Ils avaient ri de bon cœur et la pression était vite retombée. Les courses avaient été payées et Naruto les avait rejoints en chemin. Ils pouvaient cocher un point sur la liste des tâches de la journée mais de nombreux autres restaient à couvrir et ils y furent confronté dès leur retour au loft.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Ils étaient partis en laissant derrière eux un appartement à peine encombré de quelques boîtes alors comment, en moins de deux heures, ces mêmes cartons avaient pu se dupliquer, que dire !, se multicloner !? Et c'était sans parler des meubles -matelas et commodes- qui étaient simplement apparus sur le plancher. Et ce n'était pas justement son propre lit qu'il apercevait là-bas ? Il arrêta Shikamaru qui portait un carton en marmonnant pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« On est passé chez moi puis chez toi pour amener ce qui était trop gros et Tenten a utilisé ses rouleaux d'invocation pour stocker le tout sauf qu'avec ce qu'elle avait déjà de Neji, elle a pas pu faire la différence. Elle a juste tout fait réapparaitre au salon et on doit maintenant faire le tri, soupira-t-il en allant porter sa boîte à la cuisine. »

Ils y passèrent quelques heures, à faire ce tri, avant de s'arrêter pour un dîner frugal et débutèrent ensuite le mouvement des nombreux meubles du salon. Les filles prirent l'initiative de défaire les cartons de vaisselles, non sans demander à chaque boîte où les nouveaux colocataires voulaient disposer les objets. Cela ralentit considérablement les opérations et déclencha même une première confrontation.

Neji prônait la division des couverts selon leur propriétaire alors que Kiba renchérissait qu'il était ridicule de se munir de trois passoires si la seule raison était qu'elles n'appartenaient pas à la même personne. Face à cette prise de tête ridicule, Shikamaru trancha rapidement : Neji aurait une armoire exclusive alors que le reste serait équitablement partagé entre tous. La bonne entente semblait déjà menacée et Kiba se remémora aussitôt les paroles d'Ino. Est-ce que son idée folle de cohabitation était déjà vouée à l'échec ?

Le salon était plus allégé mais pas complétement vidé quand une voix gênée se fit entendre à l'entrée au travers du brouhaha des bruits de porcelaine, des souffles d'effort et des directives de placement.

« T-toc toc…i-il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Entre Hinata ! »

Naruto s'était arrêté tant bien que mal à l'entente de la voix, le côté d'un matelas calé contre son épaule alors que Kiba soulevait l'autre, les deux visages rougis par l'effort et leur souffle court.

« Allez tu l'embrasseras plus tard je vais lâcher là !, gronda le brun en reprenant ses pas lents et calculés jusqu'à la chambre de Shikamaru. »

Tous s'arrêtèrent plus ou moins à ce moment pour venir saluer Hinata et l'aider avec les nombreux plateaux qu'elle transportait. Neji lui fit faire le tour alors qu'on aménageait des places pour le repas du soir dans la partie à peu près vide du salon. Chacun prit place où il le pouvait et on commença rapidement à ouvrir les canettes de bière et à piocher dans les assiettes de service. La nourriture était délicieuse. L'atmosphère légère.

La tension retombait enfin…jusqu'à ce que…

«…ils n'auront qu'à se faire un plan à trois pour évacuer la pression. »

…Kiba ne manque s'étouffer avec une gorgée. Un peu en retrait, assis sur le bout du pouf moelleux qui servait de lit à Akamaru, son assiette vide depuis un moment mais la panse bien remplie, ses oreilles n'avaient capté qu'une fin de phrase sortie de la bouche de Sakura. Et soudain ça l'intéressait -ou l'inquiétait- un peu plus.

« Ahah ma pauvre tu délires complètement !, s'exclamait Ino en riant. Ça n'aurait rien de libérateur, juste de quoi les rendre encore plus à cran.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu as déjà essayé ?, renchérit Sakura en fixant soudainement son amie qui rougit vivement.

\- Je… J'ai jamais couché avec deux personnes en même temps, avoua finalement la blonde en baissant les yeux pour fixer la canette dans ses mains et masquer sa gêne. »

Volontairement ou non, sans doute un vieux réflexe que tous eurent de leurs nombreuses soirées de fête, les concernés burent de concert en écho à ce jeu de «j'ai jamais» qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Trois seuls l'avaient fait et…

« C'est pas vrai…tu l'as déjà fait toi !?, s'étonna Ino en dévisageant Sakura.

\- Sai. Sasuke. »

Un silence ponctua la révélation et Kiba n'en fut qu'encore plus étonné. S'il ne doutait plus de ce que Naruto avait pu faire comme il connaissait sa double orientation, il n'en aurait pas cru la rose capable. Surtout que ça impliquait, pour une femme, une certaine ouverte d'esprit…ou une totale acceptation. Pourtant, ce qui avait le plus retenu son attention -et qui le choquait sans doute le plus- était qu'avec eux deux, celui qui avait également levé le coude était nul autre que Neji…

« Tu n'm'avais pas dit que t'étais seulement en dessous ?, demanda peu habilement une Tenten devenue plus volubile par l'alcool.

\- C'est toujours le cas.»

Neji avait murmuré sa réponse, au grand étonnement de tous, en espérant que la discussion prenne rapidement fin mais c'était sans compter la curiosité piquée de sa meilleure amie et son esprit un peu embrouillé qui formula à haute voix la question qui brulait les lèvres de Kiba.

« Tu n'as jamais touché une fille alors comment c'est possible ? Ino a dit 'en même temps' comment tu-…

\- C'est possible si… _ils_ te prennent en même temps… »

Là, ils auraient pu entendre une mouche voler. Tenten avait rougit en bredouillant quelque chose sur les capacités humaines surprenantes avant d'avaler une gorgée. Ino et Hinata étaient bouche bée. Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru semblaient à peine surpris et comme Chôji n'avait d'intérêt que pour son assiette… Kiba lança une dernière question, sans vraiment réfléchir, simplement poussé par ce besoin de soulager le poids soudain qui avait comprimé sa poitrine...

« C'était qui ?

\- Vous ne les connaissez pas.

\- Trop facile. Réponds. »

Le regard courroucé qu'on lui lança ne l'importuna pas même s'il provenait justement de Neji. Il devait savoir, c'était plus fort que lui. Il en avait besoin.

« Yura, un Jonin…et un type aux cheveux rouges dont j'ai oublié le nom. Tous les deux rencontrés lors d'un séminaire à Suna il y a deux ans. Ça va t'es content là ? »

Cette fois ce fut Kiba qui lui servit un regard furibond mais aussi…blessé. Non, bien sur qu'il n'était pas content ! Surtout sachant que, ce séminaire, il aurait dû y assister si l'Hokage n'avait pas décidé au dernier moment que la présence de l'équipe sensorielle -à laquelle il appartenait- pour assurer la sécurité de la délégation Hyuga n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il était plus diplomatique de laisser Suna s'en charger. Tout ceci ce serait-il seulement produit s'il avait été présent ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Pas plus qu'il n'était convaincu que quoi que ce soit puisse encore faire une différence aujourd'hui.

Neji ne le voyait pas.

Agacé, il avait fini par se lever et ranger les assiettes avant de repérer l'un des derniers meubles qu'il restait à déplacer : une petite table de nuit qui était identifiée comme destinée à la chambre de son tortionnaire émotionnel du moment. Il s'en était saisi seul, convaincu qu'un peu de dépense physique suffirait à enrayer son mal, et s'apprêtait à la déposer à l'endroit approximatif de sa position quand il buta dans ses propres pieds.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors qu'il rattrapait sa chute comme il pouvait, cognant dans le dos du meuble en faisant s'ouvrir les tiroirs et répandre une partie de leur contenu au sol. Un juron échappa au Maître-chien qui reposa aussi doucement que possible la table de chevet et se pencha dans l'intention de remettre en place ce qui était tombé quand…

…il blêmit soudainement…

…là, devant lui…ces trucs allongés…aux dimensions…juste…trop…variées…

Son bras se tendit. Ses doigts tremblèrent en se refermant sur la texture à la fois douce et ferme du silicone. Et puis…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

…Neji apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte…

…alors qu'il restait comme un con à le fixer…

…un de ses godmichés à la main…


	4. Règles et compromis

_Je ne croyais pas publier avant 2019 mais voilà ! Bonne Année à tous d'avance et, encore une fois, un grand merci aux lecteurs,_ _ **reviewers**_ _et_ _ **followers**_ _de cette histoire !_

 **KnaD-chan :** J'espère qu'il ne s'agissait que de la fatigue (pour m'épargner -) mais je vais tenter d'ajouter plus d'incises pour faciliter la différenciation des personnages du dialogue. En lisant le chapitre, tu remarqueras que tu m'as devancé dans ton commentaire en ce qui concerne les problèmes de type 'amants' entre eux. J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Maloriel :** Merci d'apprécier ce début un peu cacophonique, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de me décider parce que je craignais que ce soit un peu trop mais je vais certainement tenter de le recycler plus tard ;)

 **Trolocat :** Naruto doit bien être un incontournable si tu veux mon avis ahahah ! Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles quand il endossera son rôle de confident-moralisateur mais d'ici là, merci de ta fidélité ^^

* * *

 **Les hauts et les bas fois trois**

 _ **«** Qu'est-ce qui tu fais ? »_

Neji était apparu dans le cadre de porte, attiré par le bruit de chute et décidé à s'assurer que tout allait bien quand il tomba sur…

 **ÇA.**

 **«** C-…c'est pas c'que tu crois… »

Étrange comme à cet instant, ces mots auraient pu sortir de sa propre bouche qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de différence. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait pu ressentir encore plus de gêne que cette soirée où il avait trouvé le courage -alcool aidant- de formuler une demande bien singulière aux deux hommes qui lui tournaient autour avant qu'ils ne partagent un lit, un corps, à trois, quelques années plus tôt…il n'y aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, à voir Kiba, là, qui le fixait avec cet air complétement perdu et un visage plus rouge que jamais, son vibro _ultra-pulse_ dans les mains…c'était le cas.

Il paniqua. Et referma la porte de la pièce dans un claquement derrière lui, les enfermant à l'intérieur, avant que deux enjambées ne suffisent pour rejoindre l'indiscret. Ce dernier écarquilla plus encore les yeux, impressionné au possible par l'aura soudain écrasante du Hyuga dont le regard assassin allait de pair avec la voix acérée qui siffla entre ses dents.

 **«** Reposes ça…

 **-** J-je…suis désolé je vais t-tout rang-….

 **-** Reposes ça _tout de suite_. »

On lui obéit en deux secondes et quart mais le malaise était loin d'être passé, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et Neji se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas tout simplement mieux pour lui de renoncer à cette colocation… Non, allons, il devait se reprendre. Ce n'était _que_ Kiba. Il devait imposer ses limites et voilà, tout serait réglé. Mais il devait le faire avec tact ou alors…

 **«** Mettons les choses au clair veux-tu ? »

Kiba tiqua. Tact…quoi déjà ? Il devait respirer, se calmer un peu ou ça risquait de dégénérer et rapidement.

 **«** Il doit y avoir des règles… »

Oui, voilà, c'était mieux. Calme et posé.

 **«** …si on veut jouer à ce jeu de vivre tous ensembles et heureux.

\- C'est pas un j-…

\- Laisse-moi terminer ! »

Il avait fait un pas dans sa direction en pliant le corps pour le surplomber, profitant de sa position inférieure toujours au sol pour donner plus d'impact à son ton déjà bien agacé. Il tira presque une satisfaction vicieuse à le voir tenter de reculer au risque de percuter le meuble responsable de tout ce bazar… Il fallait avouer, Neji devait avoir l'air terrifiant, il s'en rendait lui-même compte en réalisant combien ses mains lui faisaient mal d'être ainsi serrées en deux poings aux jointures blanches. Il ne voulait pas faire d'éclat, pas dès le premier jour, mais il ne fallait pas non plus pousser trop loin !

 **«** D'abord, dit-il en levant un doigt en l'air, on ne fouille pas dans les affaires des autres.

\- Je n'ai p-…

\- Ensuite, le coupa-t-il sans attendre en levant un autre doigt, on se répartira les tâches de façon équitable : le ménage, la vaisselle, la lessive, les repas et les courses.

\- On cuisine chacun pour soi ?, osa alors demander Kiba qui semblait vouloir participer à l'élaboration du bon fonctionnement de la maison.

\- Oui…ou non.

\- Faudrait q'tu te décides tu sais…, nargua-t-il involontairement en faisant se crisper le regard clair toujours posé sur lui.

\- Oui pour le repas du matin. Et aussi pour les lunchs. On ne partagera le même menu qu'au soir.

\- Tous les soirs sauf les vendredis.

\- Pourquoi les vendredis ?

\- Je suis généralement en ville alors…

\- Ça me va. »

Un silence passa, la tension semblait lentement s'échapper des épaules tendues et Neji se redressa un peu pour ne plus intimider son colocataire. Il était toujours furieux mais cette espèce de joute verbale à réponse avait le mérite de les faire travail en collaboration tout en lui faisait expulser sa mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, le plus important restait à venir.

 **«** Pour le sexe… »

Il vit à nouveau passer un malaise sur le visage de Kiba mais ne pouvait plus reculer sauf qu'avant même qu'il ne formule quoi que ce soit, on le devança.

 **«** On ne ramène aucun coup ici. »

Ça semblait étrangement lui tenir à cœur parce qu'il avait pris la peine d'enfin se relever pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, à hauteur égale, en attendant visiblement une réponse. Une réponse qui tarda et s'échappa presque à reculons des lèvres du propriétaire de la chambre.

 **«** D'accord. On ne ramène personne…

\- …à moins d'être certain de ne pas déranger.

\- D'être seul tu veux dire ?

\- Ne joue pas avec les mots, gronda Kiba avec un avertissement dans le regard. À moins d'être assuré que les deux autres ne soient pas là…

\- Ça me va. »

Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas emménagé pour cette raison aussi ? Libre de vivre ce qu'ils voulaient, avec qui ils le voulaient et quand ils le voulaient ? Dans les limites du respect mutuel bien entendu. Ce qui les ramenait à…

 **«** Pas de coups bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je te ferai pas de dessin, Kiba, on est trois sous le même toit…

\- T'as peur qu'on te pique ton mec ? »

Neji s'était tu, choqué, figé même par les paroles à la fois trop proches de sa véritable crainte et…anormalement…cinglantes ? Ou était-ce de l'amertume qu'il entendait ? Pourquoi avait-il cette impression que Kiba se sentait blessé par sa demande ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas normal que de demander un peu de discrétion à ce niveau-là aussi ? Il n'aurait su dire mais le regard de chien battu qu'il entrevit l'espace d'un instant avant qu'on ne lui tourne le dos le poussa à…

 **«** J'ai personne…en ce moment…

…se justifier…

 **-** …ça ne me regarde pas…

…insister…

 **-** Puisque je te le dis !

…comprendre…

 **-** Si tu le dis. »

…en vain. Kiba lui tournait maintenant le dos, face à ce mur encore vierge, la table de nuit à ses pieds et son contenu toujours au sol qu'il ne regardait déjà plus… Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende plus.

 **«** Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de Shikamaru non plus alors… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…tu peux avoir qui tu veux.»

Il s'était retourné, une ombre dans le regard, avait avancé vers lui, comme au ralentis…et passé à côté. La porte s'était ouverte puis refermée.

 **Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?**

* * *

À son retour au salon, Neji constata que les restes du repas avaient été rangés et les derniers meubles placés à l'à peu près. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde et personne ne pouvait en vouloir à l'équipe de gros bras de vouloir abréger leur travail. Tous finirent par rentrer et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'eux trois dans le loft devenu silencieux…

 **«** Comment tu comptes faire pour ta chambre ?, demanda Shikamaru alors que Kiba terminait de ranger ses affaires dans les commodes en retrait. »

Il avait désigné un coin à l'extrême gauche du salon, le long du mur mitoyen de la chambre du Nara pour y installer son lit. Jusque-là, il ne s'était pas davantage questionné mais c'était évident pour tout le monde qu'il manquait déjà d'intimité.

 **«** Avec des paravent ça pourrait le faire ?, proposa Neji. Tenten doit en avoir une dizaine chez elle, je peux lui demander.

\- Ce serait gentil oui. »

Tout était bien qui finissait bien…non ?

Ils y crurent pendant quelques minutes avant que…

 **«** C'est pas tout ça mais…

\- …j'ai vraiment besoin…

\- …de prendre une douche. »

…le premier problème ne pointe son nez. Trois pour une seule douche.

 **«** Pff c'est bon…j'irai dernier, lança Shikamaru en se retirant dans sa chambre.

\- Euh…tu peux y aller en premier…Neji, céda aussi Kiba. »

Premier entré, premier sorti, il s'était installé dans un fauteuil du salon avec un livre en attendant le sommeil et réalisa qu'il n'aurait pu avoir de preuve plus simple mais franche de leur grande différence qu'en observant chacun d'entre eux à la sortie du bain.

Kiba avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi de la bête sauvage à demi essuyée qui s'exhibe sans gêne avec un caleçon mi-cuisse et une simple serviette passée sur ses épaules comme à la salle de sport. Cheveux mouillés encore goutant, la découpe de sa peau encore luisante d'humidité allant de ses abdominaux à ses jambes musclées ne pouvait être plus détaillée.

En comparaison, sa propre sortie contrastait violement en pudeur. Toujours entièrement vêtu, que ce soit d'un yukata au pantalon de toile léger ou d'un peignoir bien sanglé, il ne laissait qu'entrevoir le haut de son torse quand il ne prenait pas garde mais sans plus. C'était à mourir de rire en sachant qu'il supportait très peu de vêtement au moment de dormir mais ça, personne ne le saurait jamais…

Puis, il y avait Shikamaru. Le parfait mélange des deux. Ni trop réservé, ni trop voyant. Il sortait toujours avec un pantalon long, jeans ou pyjama, le torse nu -à se damner- et les cheveux savamment essorés, peignés vers l'arrière. Juste de quoi vous donner envie d'y passer la main pour en vérifier la douceur et les ondulations naturelles…

 **«** Trois à la fois ça le fait pas.

\- Hm ?, fut tout ce que Neji pu répondre en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Y'a plus d'eau chaude pour le troisième…c'chiant…je vais la prendre le matin alors.

\- Oh…désolé pour ça.

\- Faudra bien qu'on fasse quelques compromis si on veut que ça fonctionne, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit…Shikamaru. »

Qu'est-ce que ces mots sonnaient étranges dans sa bouche. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de les prononcer ? Combien de fois le ferait-il encore avant de céder ? Était-ce ça le bonheur ? Il voulait bien y croire le temps d'une nuit et s'enferma aussi dans sa chambre.

Dès le lendemain, le fossé de leurs habitudes se creusa un peu plus. D'ordinaire lève-tôt, Neji ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kiba le devance à l'horloge et ne l'oblige à faire ses étirements matinaux dans sa chambre pour ne pas se sentir observé. Première entorse à sa routine. Une fois fait, cependant, le calme semblait être revenu en lui et il s'était tout naturellement servi une tasse de….

 **«** Pfffwark ! Mais qu'est-ce qu-… !?

\- Tu n'aimes pas le café ?

\- Non ! Je bois du thé le matin. Du thé !

\- Ohé du calme ! T'as qu'à vider le reste et te faire bouillir de l'eau…

\- Tu veux dire que **je** dois nettoyer **ton** café si je veux **mon** thé ?

\- C'est une cafetière je te ferais remarquer. Et je prends toujours un café en me levant. C'est normal qu'il y ait du café dedans. Ça ne l'est pas d'y mettre du thé alors, oui, c'est à **toi** de le faire si c'est ce que **tu** veux ! »

Kiba avait ponctué sa dernière phrase d'un poing sur le comptoir et bien qu'il se doute qu'il n'en viendrait pas aux coups, Neji préféra se taire et s'occuper de sa boisson matinale malgré ses mains légèrement tremblantes de colère. Vraiment…ça s'annonçait mal tout ça…mais qu'est-ce que Shikamaru avait dit déjà…faire des compromis pour le bien de tous ?

Il fut le dernier à se lever, sans grande surprise, avec une tête horrible qui fit douter le Hyuga du fait qu'il ait dormi au moins une heure dans la nuit. Avait-il toujours cet air de zombie au réveil ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'assister à un mauvais remake de son propre réveil en le voyant se servir une tasse de…

 **«** Pfffwark ! Bordel c'est quoi ce t-… !?

\- Du thé…désolé j'ai pas fait att-…

\- Du thé ? Qui c'est qui boit du thé au beau matin !?

\- Oh ça va t'es pas le seul à vivre ici aussi ! »

Oups…ça lui avait échappé. Neji ouvrit de grands yeux face à sa propre répartie et se confondit aussitôt en excuses. Rapidement il prit le reste du thé et rinça le tout pour repartir la machine quand…

 **«** Quoi ?! J'ai le droit à une scène parce que t'es pas foutu de laver la cafetière mais Môsieur se lève et t'es devenue sa bonne ?

\- …Kiba, gronda Shikamaru en se prenant la tête.

\- …nous cherches pas, l'avertit à son tour Neji.

\- Tss c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! J'me casse, j'vais faire mon jogging. Allez, viens Akamaru ! »

Et ils sortirent. Le reste de la journée se déroula plus ou moins sur le même ton de hauts et de bas. Comment appelait-on cela déjà ? L'adaptation ? L'apprivoisement ? Ce serait difficile mais ils étaient des adultes non ? Ils pouvaient le faire ! Ils s'en convainquirent en s'attablant, à trois au soir, sur les règles discutées la veille et Neji fut soulagé du silence de Kiba sur la raison de tels accords. Il ne mentionna ni le contenu de ses tiroirs, ni la fin houleuse sur un possible comportement déloyal entre amis. Shikamaru ne sut que l'essentiel du point 'sexe' de leur discussion : pas de coups ramenés à moins d'être seul. Ce à quoi il n'opposa aucune objection. Oui, tout ne pouvait aller que pour le mieux.

Ce que Neji découvrit, pourtant, le matin suivant, le surprit autant qu'il le choqua. Une fois levé, il avait d'abord cherché à repérer leur compagnon à pattes et, avec lui, son maître pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de leur petite routine quand il en vint à l'évidence. Kiba n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de bain et alors que le Hyuga s'aventurait dans le salon, là, dans l'ouverture du paravent donnant sur la chambre improvisée se trouvait un dos élancé. Le dos _nu_ de Shikamaru qui passait justement un chandail par-dessus sa tête pour se rhabiller…

Un pincement vif se fit sentir dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne détourne promptement le regard pour rejoindre la cuisine en butant involontairement dans une chaise. Presque aussitôt, deux têtes apparurent au salon et Neji n'eut pas la force de vérifier que tous les deux soient convenablement habillés. Rien que voir leurs cheveux en bataille et l'expression malaisée de l'Inuzuka en disait beaucoup trop long à son goût…

 **«** Oh Neji, t'es levé ? Désolé je ne t'ai pas entendu ! »

Kiba s'était empressé de faire irruption dans la cuisine pour démarrer la cafetière comme ça aurait dû être fait…depuis son réveil. Renfrogné, Neji ne lui accorda ni un bonjour, ni un regard car, de toute évidence, il semblait avoir des choses plus importantes en tête. Des choses qui lui étaient douloureuses de constater en voyant Shikamaru le suivre de près alors que son regard pâle était attiré par une tâche au bas du vêtement nouvellement enfilé… Une tâche humide et facilement identifiable.

 **«** Changes-toi, ne put-il s'empêcher de cracher d'un ton mauvais.

\- Hm ?, fut tout ce que le coupable trouva à dire en écarquillant les yeux face à l'expression froide du Hyuga avant que ses yeux ne suivent les siens et ne se baissent sur ses vêtements pour trouver l'intrus…et ne se braquent sur le maître-chien avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Oh…désolé j-…je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois… »

Si ce n'était pas la preuve que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ce matin-là… Ou plutôt, que tout allait _trop_ bien. Il avait peine à se demander mais les évènements lui semblaient bien plus qu'évident. Un Kiba silencieux au réveil. Un Shikamaru debout bien avant l'heure. Une scène d'après-acte tirée des romans télé et… _ça._ Il était furieux. Furieux et surtout blessé.

Neji ne pipa mot durant tout le petit-déjeuner, ignorant royalement les questions de Kiba et ne répondant que par monosyllabe à celles du Nara. Quand ce dernier se leva finalement de table pour rassembler ses effets de voyage, il ne tint plus et s'éclipsa sans un mot dans sa chambre. Tout allait de travers ! Shikamaru partirait dans quelques minutes pour sa mission et tout ce qu'il garderait en souvenir serait cette satanée tâche de…de.. #%$#!

 **«** F'chier ! »

Lui qui avait cru pouvoir faire confiance à Kiba… Pourquoi l'avait-il trahi de cette façon ?! Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas mentionné l'implication des membres demeurant déjà sous ce toit dans leurs petites règles de maison mais tout de même, il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de céder… Un deuxième coup sourd frappé dans son oreille de plume se fit entendre avant que des pas dans le vestibule ne l'oblige à passer la tête par le cadre de porte. Allons, il n'allait quand même pas bouder alors qu'il ne le reverrait que dans…qui sait combien de jours ? Il s'était avancé dans l'entrée, prêt à faire une croix sur sa jalousie mal placée quand…

 **«** Ne faites pas de connerie… »

…le regard du génie s'était braqué sur lui, d'un sérieux à faire froid dans le dos, presque méfiant…avant de glisser sur Kiba à ses côtés qui l'avait simplement salué en refermant derrière lui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!

Il fut d'une humeur massacrante tout le reste de la journée et avait bien dû ruminer dans son coin jusqu'au midi de celle suivante avant de se rendre compte, avec surprise, que Kiba n'avait pas tenté de le provoquer d'aucune manière, ni de le faire parler. Il ne s'était pas non plus vanté des raisons de l'état du chandail de Shikamaru, la veille, et avait simplement repris ses petites habitudes comme si de rien n'était… À l'exception près qu'il semblait plus attentionné à sa propre humeur, à la rendre meilleur lui sembla-t-il.

Après son café, Kiba avait lui-même nettoyé la cafetière et lancé une nouvelle brassée d'eau pour son thé matinal. Il lui avait laissé une part du petit-déjeuner qu'il avait cuisiné, avait réussi à lui faire dire ce qu'il souhaitait ajouter à la liste des courses de la semaine et lui avait laissé le premier tour à la salle de bain… Il s'était chargé des courses, de la lessive et du ménage. Vraiment, Neji ne savait plus qu'en penser si ce n'est qu'au fil des jours, il trouvait agréable de l'avoir à ses côtés. Surtout que leur moment de prise de tête se comptait maintenant sur les doigts d'une main.

Était-ce là la concrétisation de ce que Shika avait voulu dire ? Ne pas faire de conneries dans le sens de se montrer mature et capable de vivre à deux pendant son absence ? Il était vrai qu'il découvrait petit à petit ce colocataire de façon tout à fait différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait mais… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en convaincre alors que tout ce qu'il revoyait était inévitablement cette parcelle de peau découverte à deux pas à peine du lit de Kiba. Ne devaient-ils pas plutôt ne pas faire de conneries…dans ce genre ?

Mais comment en était-il venu à s'en inquiéter alors qu'il n'y avait -à son avis- aucune raison de l'être ? Aucune tension. Aucun geste déplacé. Aucun désir. Shikamaru se fourvoyait-il à leur sujet ? À son sujet même ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour l-… Ou alors ne leur faisait-il tout simplement pas confiance ? L'un comme l'autre était douloureux à accepter et Neji ne chercha pas plus de questions qu'il n'obtint de réponses; il n'allait pas tout remettre en cause pour quelques mots qu'il ne comprenait même pas !

Le calme était revenu dans le loft malgré ces quelques jours passés depuis l'absence de Shikamaru et Neji était détendu, presque serein, juché sur le fauteuil qu'il avait désigné comme sien avec un livre posé sur l'accoudoir. Ce roman était fascinant, il en dévorait les pages depuis le début mais celle qu'il lisait à l'instant lui prenait un peu plus de temps…parce que des bruits de pas allant et venant du salon à la salle de bain n'arrêtaient pas de l'interrompre et l'obligeaient à relire sans cesse le même passage.

Agacé, il jeta un œil à l'heure de son portable qui indiquait vingt-trois heures et lâcha un soupir en entendant finalement l'eau de la douche couler: dans quinze minutes, Kiba sortirait de là et, avec un peu de chance, se coucherait assez rapidement pour qu'il puisse terminer son chapitre en toute tranquillité.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Certes, Kiba finit par quitter la salle de bain vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'une serviette aux épaules comme il le faisait toujours mais plutôt que de se glisser dans ses draps avec un bonne nuit lancé au travers du paravent, il se mit à fouiller dans ses tiroirs en marmonnant tout bas.

 **«** Ça, ça irait…mais pas avec ça…alors ça et…non…plutôt ça… »

Décidément dérangé mais aussi un peu curieux, Neji avait levé son nez du livre qu'il hésitait à refermer -il n'allait quand même pas donner une raison à Kiba de le charrier en le surprenant à l'espionner- mais le fit tout de même. Il attendit...le vit reparaître une minute plus tard…et rouvrit brusquement son livre pour le lever devant ses yeux. Ne pas se faire surprendre… Une pensée aussi puérile et enfantine pouvait-elle être la cause de quelques battements de cœur un peu plus forts et rapides ? Qu'arrivait-il à sa si légendaire indifférence de se sentir titillé par…

 **«** Tu sors ? »

Le nez toujours fourré dans son livre, il ne vit pas Kiba se retourner vers lui, ni même l'expression gênée qui passa sur son visage pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne l'entende répondre un peu bêtement.

 **«** Oui.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Hein ? »

Un son agacé répondit en même temps que le claquement sec d'un livre que l'on referme. Neji avait roulé des yeux sans pouvoir se retenir et clarifia un peu plus directement sans bouger de son siège.

 **«** Tu ne vas certainement pas te coucher habillé comme ça alors, oui, bien sûr que tu sors… Je voulais juste savoir où…, ajouta-t-il en se demandant lui-même pourquoi ça l'intéressait : Kiba pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de ses soirées non ?

\- Oh…euh…je sors en boîte. Je ferai gaffe à pas faire trop de bruit en rentrant comme je n'ai pas l'intention de découcher alors…

\- Hm. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Enfin, si, sauf concernant les précisions à savoir le où et le avec qui il passerait la nuit. Comme il le disait, ça ne le concernait pas. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de se soucier de lui comme…de terminer ce maudit chapitre par exemple ! Sauf qu'à peine ses yeux reposés sur les lignes imprimées qu'un mouvement dans le salon attira à nouveau son attention.

Kiba s'était approché de quelques pas et, inévitablement, son regard s'était levé dans le sien. Il avait ouvert la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer et de tourner les talons, laissant tout le loisir au lecteur frustré d'apprécier du regard l'ensemble vestimentaire choisi et de détailler la découpe de sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Une page plus tard, il refaisait surface avec une tête à peu près coiffée, traînant derrière lui l'odeur toute aussi inhabituelle qu'agréable d'un parfum légèrement musqué et lâcha quelques simples mots tout aussi dérangeants.

 **«** …tu veux venir avec moi ? »


End file.
